Taking Chances Story
by Vanessafan14
Summary: This is my story about Troyella / Zanessa. Enjoy! God Bless...............
1. Chapter 1 Past to Present

Gabi is 18

Troy is 19

Let's go back 9 years, the night before the accident.

Gabi was at Taylor's house for a sleepover with Sharpay, and of course Taylor. The were talking about of course, boys.

Shar: I have a crush on Danny

Tay: I like Chad

Shar: What about you Gabby, who do you like?

Gabi: *no answer*

Tay: Gabby!

Gabi: *no answer*

Tay and Shar: GABBY!!!

Gabi: What?

Tay: who do you have a crush on?

Gabi: no one

Shar: yeah right. come one tell us

Gabi: I'm serious Sharpay. I don't like anyone.

Shar: ok, whatever

Gabi: *the phone rings and Gabi picks it up* Hello?

Mrs. M: Gabriella, you need to come home.

Gabi: what? why?

Mrs. M: just come home, NOW!

Gabi: ok, ok, see you in a few. bye *hangs up*

Gabi: Sorry guys, I guess I have to go home. My mom needs me.

Shar and Tay: kay, bye!

Gabi: bye

Gabi starts walking home, she only lived 12 houses down. When she got home there were 6 cop cars in her driveway and on the street. As she got closer she saw an ambulance leaving the driveway. She ran inside to see her mom crying on the couch.

Gabi: Mom what happened? Where's Dad?

Mrs. M: On the way to the hospital. *she said bitterly*

Gabi: Why? What happened?

Mrs. M: It's your fault you know

Gabi: Mom what are you talking about?

Mrs. M: It's your fault. We were fighting over you, and your Dad got mad and left. He backed up and a semi ran into the driver's side of the car. He died because of you.

Gabi: How is it my fault?

Mrs. M: We were fighting over you. We wanted a divorce and he wanted you to stay with him here. We starting fighting and then he left.

Gabi: *a tear rolls down her cheek* I'm sorry Mom

Mrs. M: sorry doesn't do anything. Go upstairs!

Gabi: but I wanna go see Da-

Mrs. M: GO UPSTAIRS!!

So Gabby runs upstairs to her room. She locks the door and falls back on her bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

*Gabi is now 15*

Gabi: This is getting old. *She starts applying a ton of make-up to cover all the bruises and scrapes.*

Mrs. M: GABRIELLA, GET DOWN STAIRS NOW!!!

Gabi: Coming!

Mrs. M: Leave, or you'll be late.

Gabi: Ok.

It's 6:58 and Gabi is walking down the sidewalk on her way to East High. She lived 2 and a half miles from school, but her mom would never drive her.

*Gabi is 18, Present*

Gabi arrives at East High at her usual time, 7:30. Taylor and Sharpay were no longer her friends once they found out her dad died. They didn't want to deal with her. She went to her locker slowly. She knew this was going to be the worst day ever. It was the day her dad died. She got her books and walked down the halls, while hearing whispers from groups of students. She knew they were talking about her. Finally after her last class, she headed toward the place she dreaded, home. She opened the door hoping her mom would be gone, but she was sitting on the couch. She took off her shoes and slowly started walking towards the stairs.

Mrs. M: Where are you going you little brat?

Gabi: to my room, to do my homework.

Mrs. M: oh, your homework huh?

Gabi nodded her head

Mrs. M: Come here

Gabi slowly headed towards her mom

Mrs. M: *slaps her across the face*DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME AGAIN!!!!

Gabi nodded her head and ran up the stairs. She touched the her cheek and winced in pain. she hid her backpack under her bed, and climbed down the tree on her balcony. She ran as fast as she could to the park. She sat on a park bench and put her head in her hands as she beginnings sobbing again.

*with Troy*

Troy: Hey Mom, I'm going to a run. I'll be back in an hour.

Mrs. B: Okay hun, see ya.

Troy: Ok

Troy starts jogging to the park. He goes around and stops at the playground. He leans against a tree for a break. He looks around for a bench. Once he spotted a bench, he saw a brunette sitting with her head in her hands. He slowly makes his way to the bench. He sits down next to the brunette and just looks at her. She didn't notice him, she just kept sobbing.

Gabi felt a little bit of weight come on the bench, but she just ignored it.

Troy doesn't know what to do so he just blurts out.

Troy: hey, you don't need to cry, everything is going to be okay

Brunette: NO IT'S NOT!!! Now Get away from me!!!

Troy: fine

Troy walks away looking for another bench. He looked around and spotted one, but there was already two people on it. He started walking towards it, and surprisingly someone got up and left. He sat down and looked at the girl next to him. She was doing the same thing, head in her hands, crying, but harder. He looks around to see if he's on the same bench. Nope. He tries it one more.

Troy: Hey, you don't need to cry, everything is going to be okay.

Gabi: *Looks up* NO IT'S NOT!! and who are you?

Troy: *laughs inward* I'm Troy what about you?

Gabi: Gabriella.

Troy: pretty name for a pretty girl

Gabi: That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard

Troy: I know, but I figured it was worth a shot.

Gabi: *laughs* how did you do that?

Troy: do what?

Gabi: Make me laugh, I was just crying like 10 seconds ago.

Troy: Well, you know they say anyone can make you laugh or cry, but it takes someone special to make you smile when you already have tears in your eyes.

Gabi: Where did you get that from?

Troy: My mom

Gabi: Well I like it a lot.

Troy: *laughs* So how old are you?

Gabi: I'm 18.

Troy: Cool, I'm 19.

Gabi: So what school do you go to?

Troy: East High.

Gabi: No way! So do I, but I've never seen you around.

Troy: really?

Gabi: yeah, why?

Troy: because usually every girl at East High know my name.

Gabi: why?

Troy: I'm the basketball captian, you know popular kind of person.

Gabi: yeah, but you don't seem like it.

Troy: how?

Gabi: usually people like that are full of themselves.

Troy: I was raised differently.

Gabi: I like your mom already! *laughs*

Troy: *laughs with her*

30 minutes later

Gabi: No way!! *laughing so hard her stomach was hurting*

Troy: Yeah, seriously. So Brie, you wanna come over and hang out?

Gabi: ummmm.............I can't, my mom will be pissed! I should get home.

Troy: Can I at least have your number?

Gabi: *laughs* I don't have a pen

Troy: Here *hands her a pen* just write it on my hand.

Gabi: *hands him the pen* See ya Troy!

Troy: bye!

Gabi started walking home, and looked at her cell phone. It was 6:30, she was dead if her mom finds out. Gabi runs home and climbs into her room. BUSTED, her mom was sitting on her bed, furious.

Gabi: Listen Mom, I'm sorr-

Mrs. M: *slaps her face twice* WHERE WERE YOU?

Gabi: At the park *she said quietly and scared*

Mrs. M: *hits her 5 more times* DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!

Gabi: I'm sorry Mom. I won't do it again.*she began crying very hard*

Mrs. M: Shut up! I'm having someone over for dinner, so stay in your room. Here's your supper.

Her mom threw a bag of cheetos at her and stormed downstairs.

Gabi lied down on her bed and rolled on her side, still crying.

Gabi: *she whispered while crying* Troy.......

Hope you liked my first story!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Gotta Know The Truth

Through out the next 2 weeks Troy and Brie, as Troy calls her, have become very close friends. They hung out everyday after school when he didn't have basketball practice. Brie had been to Troy's house several times, but Troy never to Brie's. Troy is starting to think there is something wrong.

Troy: Hey Brie, what are you doing this weekend?

Brie: nothing, just staying at home. Why?

Troy: You wanna hang out?

Brie: Sure, you wanna go to your house?

Troy: No, we can't. My parents are setting up for some dinner for the company. What about your house?

Brie: umm........We can't because my walls are getting painted. *lies*

Troy: Didn't you just get your walls painted?

Brie: yeah, but they got messed up by my mom kicked m- never mind

Troy: No, tell me

Brie: never mind, it's not important. How about we meet at the beach?

Troy: Brie, tell me, are you hiding something from me?

Brie: No, but I gotta go before my mom gets mad.

Troy: *grabs her arm* Brie, come on. I can tell your lying. What's going on?

Brie: Noting, now please let me go

Troy: *lets go of her arm* Fine, I'll see you at the beach at 10 am?

Brie: Sure, bye Troy!

Brie: see ya Brie!

Brie runs home and walks to the backyard. She climbs up the tree and walks into her room. Just as she sits down on her bed her mom walks in. (Mrs. Montez will be M: from now on)

M: Your supper is down stairs on the counter, I'm going to the store be back in your room before I come back.

Brie's mom walks out of the room and as soon as she heard the door shut she ran downstairs and looked at the plate on the counter. It was carrots with ranch.

Brie: Ewww!! She did that on purpose!

Brie hated carrots. [AN: Smart choice Brie, they are disgusting!] she threw it in the garbage and opened the fridge. she saw an apple shoved in the back of the fridge. She grabbed it and checked it over. She ran upstairs as she heard a car door shut. She hid the apple in her laptop case. She had gotten a laptop for Christmas before her dad died. Brie heard footsteps and quickly took out her homework and set it on her bed.

M: What are you doing?

Brie: homework

M: Whatever, I have guests coming over so stay in your room and don't make a sound!!

Brie: ok

M: and get your homework done. *she shuts the door* brat!

Brie: *heard her so called mom call her a brat* what did I ever do? At least she didn't hit me

At 6:30 Brie heard people talking downstairs. She just ignored it and kept doing her homework. Later, she had to cough, and she knew her mom would hear her. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't anymore. She let out a cold hoarse cough and heard loud footsteps coming towards her room.

M: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!!!

Brie: I'm sorry, I had to cough, my throat hurt.

M: your throat hurt?

Brie nodded her head

M: I DON'T CARE!!! *she kicked her in the stomach and stormed out of the room*

Brie held her stomach in pain and slowly lifted up her shirt. On her stomach was a large dark purple bruise. She touched it and winced in intense pain. She carefully got up and opened her balcony door. She closed the door behind her, and she looked up at the stars and started to cry.

Brie: What did I do to deserve this? What am I doing wrong? What do I do?

Brie ran back into her room, grabbed her jacket, slipped it on, and climbed down the tree. It was 9:00 P.M and it was getting dark. She was crying as hard as she's ever cried. She ran down the sidewalk, and turned down a street. She stopped in front of someone's house and slowly walked up to the door. She knocked on the door with all the strength she had left. Luckily, Troy answered the door.

Troy: Brie?! What's wrong?

Brie just broke down and Troy embraced her in a tight hug. She winced in pain and he pulled back still holding her.

Troy: I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?

Brie didn't answer, she just rested her head on Troy's chest and continued crying. Troy led her inside and sat down with her on the couch. She held onto him for dear life, and he didn't get what was happening. He just held onto her.

Troy: Brie, what's wrong??

Brie: *no answer* *she looked down still in Troy's arms*

Troy: Brie you gotta tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help you.

Brie didn't say anything. She stood up and slowly showed him her stomach. Troy stood up and gasped while in bracing her again.

Troy: Brie, how did that happen?

Brie: *no answer*

Troy: Come on Brie. You can trust me, I won't hurt you.

Brie: *whispers through her tears* my mom

Troy: your mom?

Brie nods her head

Troy: Brie why didn't you tell me before?

Brie: *no answer*

Troy: Brie you can't keep living like this. I'm gonna help you ok?

Brie looked up at him and nodded slowly.

Troy: You can stay here tonight.

Brie just nodded and laid down on the couch. She turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Troy: Brie you don't have to sleep here. Come on, you can sleep in my room.

Brie got up off the couch and walked up to Troy. Troy held out his arms and Brie went into them tiredly. She rested her head on his shoulder and Troy carried her upstairs and into his room. He shut the door with his foot and laid Brie down on the bed. Troy headed towards the couch in his room when he heard a quiet sound.

Brie: *whispers* Troy?

Troy: What?

Brie: *holds out her arms*

Troy: aww, *walks to Brie* What do you want Brie?

Brie: *whispers* someone to hold me

Troy: oh, come here *embraces her carefully in his grip* You gotta get some sleep, let's go.

Troy: lays down with Brie and she falls asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3 It's going to be okay

The next morning

Troy: C'mon Brie. Wake up.

Brie groaned and rolled over in Troy's bed.

Troy: Brie come on we're going to be late!!

Brie still didn't get up.

Troy: BRIE COME ON!!!

Brie jumped and hid under the covers.

Brie: *whispers* please don't hit me.

Troy: *slowly walks towards the bed* Brie, it's me, Troy. I'm not going to hit you.

Troy slowly pulls the covers back to see a very scared Brie huddled in a ball.

Troy: *pulls her up and hugs her* oh, Brie. It's me, Troy. Your fine. I'm not going to hurt you.

Brie gripped Troy's shoulders and leaned her head against his chest.

Troy: *helps her stand up* come on, you need to get dressed.

Brie: but I don't have any clothes.

Troy: *grabs some shorts and a tee shirt* here, just borrow these. *throws them to Brie*

Brie: ok *walks into the bathroom and shuts the door*

Troy got out some clothes for himself and got dressed.

Troy: come on Troy. Just tell her, you can do it.

with Brie

Brie: Come on, tell him, just do.

Brie walks back into the room and sees Troy sitting on his bed. She sits on the bed next to him

Troy: what do you want to do today?

Brie shrugged

Troy:Ok listen Brie. Can I tell my mom about your problem? She'd be a big help.

Brie remained quiet. She just laid back on his bed.

Troy: please Brie, we can get rid of your mom and you'll be free.

Brie: *sighs* I guess, but then where will I go when my mom is sent to jail?

Troy: you can stay here.

Brie: really?

Troy: of course Brie, your always welcome here.

Brie: Thank you so much!! *hugs him as tight as she can*

Troy: ok, my mom's downstairs. You coming?

Brie: ok. *nervous*

Troy: it's ok Brie. I'm right here. *puts his arm around her shoulders*

Brie: *smiled at him*

They walk downstairs and she that his mom is making breakfast.

Mrs. B: Hey guys, I'm making breakfast you want some?

Troy: sure, Brie?

Brie: ok

Mrs. B hands him two plates and her sets them on the counter. They both sit on a stool and began eating.

Troy: hey mom!

Mrs B: what?

Troy: there's something I need to tell you. *grabs Brie's hand under the table and squeezes it*

Mrs B: what is it Troy?

Troy: Well, Brie's mom isn't exactly what I would call a mom. And neither would Brie.

Mrs. B: What do you mean by that?

Troy: well, Brie's mom has been abusing her.

Mrs. B: What are you talking about sweetie? How am I suppose to believe you? Do you have any proof?

Troy: yeah. Brie can you show my mom?

Brie looked down and stared at the floor.

Troy: come on Brie. *helps her up* just show my mom, she'll be able to help.

Brie was standing in front on Troy facing his mom. Brie looked back at Troy, and he gave her a reassuring smile. She looked back at his mom and looked down at her stomach.

Brie: *slowly lifts up her shirt to reveal her bruise* *leans back against Troy*

Mrs B: Oh, sweetie. What happened to you?!

Troy: *hugs Brie above her bruise* Her mom did this. She's been doing it for a long time. I just found out yesterday. We have to help her mom.

Mrs B: we will Troy. I'm going to call the police.

Troy: Tell them to come here first. They're going to need proof before their allowed to arrest her.

Troy: *turns Brie around* It's going to be ok, alright?

Brie: *nods her head and rests it on Troy's chest*

Troy: come on, let's sit down.

They walk over to the couch and they sit down. Troy looks over at Brie and sees her shivering.

Troy: come her Brie. *motions her to come by him*

Brie scoots over towards Troy and Troy pulls her closer.

Troy: are you cold?

Brie nods

Troy: okay, come on.

Troy pulls Brie onto his lap and lays a blanket over top of her. She rests her head on Troy's chest and Troy holds on to her as her shivering slows down to a stop. 5 minutes later Troy looks down to see a sleeping Brie. Then he heard footsteps coming from the front room.

Mrs B: Troy, the police are here. They want to see Gabriella.

Troy: you mean her stomach?

Mrs B: yeah, is that ok?

Troy: yeah, one second, she's sleeping. Can you have them come in?

Mrs B: yeah. I'll be right back.

Shortly Mrs. B walks in with two police. One is a boy and Two is a girl.

Mrs B: ok Troy. Here they are.

Troy: ok thanks mom

Mrs. B walks out of the room to go clean up the kitchen.

Police 1: ok, so where is she?

Troy: she's right here. She just fell asleep. Give me a second.

Police 2: ok

Troy carefully pulls the blanket off and straightens her legs.

Police 1: why don't you just wake her up?

Troy: She's had a long night, she needs some sleep.

Police 1: Ok

Troy slowly and carefully pulls up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

Police 2: oh my. Poor thing.

Police 1: *takes some pictures for court*

Brie was now awake, but no one knew. She kept her eyes closed and just laid there and listened.

Police 1: How long has this been going on?

Troy: I'm not for sure, but for well over 5 years.

Police 1: ok *reaches out to touch her bruise*

Troy: *pushes his hand away* don't touch her. she'll wake up. She was in so much pain last night when it was just touched.

Brie smiled inward at how protective Troy was of her. She yawned and slowly fluttered her eyes open.

Troy: hi Brie. Are you okay?

Brie nodded. She looked at the police and buried her face in Troy's chest.

Troy: it's okay. They're not going to hurt you. They're going to help you. *rubs her back trying to get her to come out*

Brie slowly looks back out at the police.

Police 2: So where do you live sweetie?

Brie looks at Troy and her nods at her.

Brie: *weakly* 1488 w Hudgens St.

Police 1: that's not too far from here. Ok. we'll be back later with a report.

The police walk out of the house, get into their cars, and start driving to Brie's house.

Troy looks down at Brie and sees that she's shivering again.

Troy: *pulls the blanket back over her* It's okay Brie. Your safe now, she won't hurt you anymore okay?

Brie: okay

Troy turns on the TV and they sit there comfortably until they hear knock at the door. Troy looks out the window and sees it's the police.

Troy: I'll get it!

Troy slowly lifted Brie up and set her back down on the couch. He opens the door and lets them in. He sits back down next to Brie and pulls her onto his lap again, and lays the blanket back over her.

Troy: So what's the news?

Police 1: The judge has decided, that her sentence is a lifetime in prison for physical and mental child abuse.

Troy: *jumps and and spins Brie around*

Police 2: We just need to find her a home now.

Brie puts her face in Troy's chest and grips onto him as tight as she could.

Troy: It's okay. Your not leaving Brie. *to the police* She will be living here from now on.

Police 1: ok, your mom has to fill out this paper work then. *hands him a stack of papers*

Troy: ok. Thank you

The police leave and drive away.

Troy: *looks down at Brie* It's ok, your staying here. They left Brie. Your going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4 What!

It's been a few weeks since Brie's mom had been taken to prison and Brie was loving it! She was having the time her life, no more bruises, no more violence, and no more yelling. Her life was the best she could ever wish for, but she had a feeling her fairy tale wouldn't last too long. She had been feeling something wasn't right, and she was trying her best to hid it from Troy. She thought she was doing very well, but Troy knew her more than she thought. She was in the kitchen helping her new "mom" prepare breakfast when Troy came.

Troy: Hey Brie, can I talk to you for a second?

Brie: Sure *they walk into the backyard* what's up?

Troy: I'm fine, but what's wrong with you?

Brie: nothing......nothing is wrong Troy.

Troy: yeah, right. I know you way better than you think. Come on Brie, what's on your mind?

Brie: nothing, seriously. Everything is fine.

Troy: you said that with your mom too, and when you told me I was able to help. I might be able to help for this too. Please Brie?

Brie: *she slightly raised her voice* I said I'm fine.

Troy: Come on Brie. I'm not retarded, I know your hiding something.

Brie: *getting louder* I've already told you I'm fine!

Troy: *starts getting louder* why are you being so stubborn!?

Brie: BECAUSE NOTHING'S WRONG TROY!!

Troy: FINE! *he starts walking away and mumbles something* but when something happens, it's your fault.

Brie heard what he said and laid on the grass as tears began welling in her eyes. She tried hard not cry, or at least until Troy was out of a hearing range. She couldn't help it anymore, she burst into tears and put her face in the grass. Troy heard her very clearly and looked back to see Brie laying flat on the ground crying harder than she did when she came running to his house the day her mom had kicked her in the stomach.

Troy: *runs up to Brie* Hey, what's wrong?

He got no response, she just continued crying.

Troy: *sits down on the grass and pulls Brie on his lap* Brie what happened?

Brie: *looks up at Troy's face and hides her face in his shirt*

Troy: Did I do something wrong? Did it have something to do with what I said as I walked away?

Suddenly Brie has a flashback. ****

Gabi: Mom what happened? Where's Dad?

Mrs. M: On the way to the hospital. *she said bitterly*

Brie: Why? What happened?

Mrs. M: It's your fault you know

Brie: Mom what are you talking about?

Mrs. M: It's your fault. We were fighting over you, and your Dad got mad and left. He backed up and a semi ran into the driver's side of the car. He died because of you.

Brie: How is it my fault?

Mrs. M: We were fighting over you. We wanted a divorce and he wanted you to stay with him here. We starting fighting and then he left.

Brie: *a tear rolls down her cheek* I'm sorry Mom

Mrs. M: sorry doesn't do anything. Go upstairs!

Brie: but I wanna go see Da-

Mrs. M: GO UPSTAIRS!!

So Gabby runs upstairs to her room. She locks the door and falls back on her bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

****

Brie: *hids her face with her arms* Don't hurt me again.

Troy: Brie, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's me, Troy.

Brie: Stop!

Troy: *shakes her* Wake up Brie, it's just a dream!

Brie: Let me go! *starts hitting Troy's chest*

Troy: *shakes her again* Come on, wake up Brie.

Brie: *opens her eyes and burst out crying* I'm sorry.

Troy: Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong.

Brie: Sorry I yelled at you, and hit you.

Troy: Brie you couldn't help it. It was a nightmare, you can't control that. Now what were you crying about before the nightmare? Did it have something to do with what I said?

Brie: *nods*

Troy: what was it?

Brie: it's not my fault.

Troy: What isn't your fault?

Brie: *whispers* my mom said that it was my fault that my dad died. *sobs*

Troy: *embraces her in a hug* It wasn't your fault Brie. She was just angry and let it out on you. None of it was your fault. ok?

Brie: *nods*

Troy: And I'm sorry I said that, I didnt' know.

Brie: It's fine. It just brought back bad memories.

Troy: *lifts her off him and stands up* you coming in for breakfast?? *extends his hand*

Brie: *grabs his hand* yeah.

They had breakfast and went to a theme park. They spent the whole day riding roller coasters and other rides at the park. Brie had a strange feeling that someone was looking at her all the time and just shrugged it off. As they were waiting in line for a ride Brie had a feeling that she was being watched. She turned around and saw someone hide behind a building.

Brie: *grabs Troy's hand and hides behind him*

Troy: What's wrong Brie?

Brie: I saw someone over there. *points to the building*

Troy: I'm sure it's fine Brie.

Brie: but it looked like....

Troy: Like who?

Brie: ......my mom.......

Troy: It's fine Brie you mom is locked up in pri- *his phone rings* Hold on

Troy: *answers his phone* Hey Mom! What's up?

------

Troy: what is it?

-------

Troy: ok, we're on our way.

-------

Troy: I will bye mom.

Brie: how was that?

Troy: My mom. We have to go home.

Brie: why, what happened?

Troy: *grabs her hand and drags her as he runs* I'll tell you in the car.

Brie: *runs to catch up with Troy*

They arrive at the car and Troy unlocks the car as fast as possible.

Troy: Get in, quick!

Brie: ok.

Troy climbed in and started the car like the sky was falling, and took off down the road.

Brie: What's wrong?

Troy: You were right.

Brie: About what?

Troy: That person that was there, was your mom.

Brie: how do you know?

Troy: Brie, your mom broke out of prison.

Sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been so distracted, but I've snapped back into it! I'll have the next one up by Friday, if not earlier!

I know a lot of people want Troyella and it will come. Just not right away, I like the drama. muhahaha!


	5. Chapter 5 Where?

Troy was nervously tapping on the steering wheel as he sped down the highway.

Brie: Troy, slow down we're going to crash!

Troy: I'm sorry ok. I'm just worried, I don't want her to find us and find out where we live.

Brie: ok, but you can do it with out the speeding.

Troy: Fine.

**********

Mrs. B: Oh, thank goodness you guys are home!

Troy: Mom, were fine. We left as soon as you called.

Mrs. B: Sorry. I just didn't want anything to happen to you.

Brie: We're fine.

**********

Brie was no longer allowed to leave the house alone. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton wanted her to be safe.

Brie: Troy, I want to go for a walk. Want to come?

Troy: Sure.

They started walking down the sidewalk talking, laughing, and having a good time.

Until Brie noticed a car was following them. She started walking closer to Troy.

Troy: What's wrong?

Brie: There is someone following us.

Troy: What do you mean?

Brie: There is a car following us.

Troy slowly turned around to see a car slowly driving down the road. So then he started to speed up their pace. After a while Troy looked back and the car was gone.

Troy: good, they're gone.

Brie: Good, for a second I though that was--

Troy: Your what Brie?

He got no response. He looked over at Brie and she was gone.

Troy: Brie?

No answer

Troy: Brie, come on this isn't funny.

Still no answer

Troy: Oh no!

Troy ran home and burst through the door.

Troy: Mom Brie is gone!

Mrs. B: What?

Troy: We were walking and I looked away for like 5 seconds and I looked back and she was gone! Her mom has something to do with it.

Mrs. B: Ok, I'll call the police. You go check her house. She might have brought her back there.

Troy: Ok, If I'm not back in 1 hour send the police there.

Troy ran as fast as he had ever ran. As he approached the house there was a car in the driveway. It was the same one that following them earlier. He quietly walked up to the window and peaked inside the house. What he saw blew his mind.

*********

Brie: OW!! Stop!! What did I do to you? *she said while bawling*

**********

Troy walked Brie being kicked and hit over and over. It was so hard for him to watch her suffer. Her mom finally sent her up to her old room, and he darted for her balcony. He saw the lights go on and he climbed up to the top. He made sure there was no one there before he stepped into the room quietly.

Brie was in a ball bawling her eyes out on her old bed.

Troy: Brie *he whispered*

Brie: *looks up and smiles through her tears* You found me.

Troy: Yeah, now come on we have to go.

Brie: But I can't climb down the balcony. I'm too weak right now.

Troy: I brought a ladder. I'll help you over the edge, and then you'll be able to get down. okay?

Brie: *nods*

Troy helped Brie over the edge of the balcony when they heard loud footsteps coming towards the room.

Troy: Brie go! I'll hold her off. Just run to the house and tell my mom to send the police here okay?

Brie: *nods*

Just then she came bursting through the door very angry.

Ms. M: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!?!?!?

Troy: BRIE GO!!

Brie's old mom came running towards me but I shut the doors to the balcony in her face just in time. She pushed o the doors trying to get them open. Troy was able to hold the door shut while Brie ran to the house. Troy let go of the doors and jumped over the ledge making sure to knock the ladder down. He ran to catch up with Brie who was almost there. She looked exhausted so he put her on his back and ran inside before her old mom could find out where they lived.

Troy: Mom. She's safe. Send the police to her house. She was there, and she was mad!

Mrs. B: Oh thank goodness you are alright! *she hugged Brie and Troy*

Troy carried Brie upstairs, into his room, and locked the door.

Troy: Alright, let's see it.

Brie: what?

Troy: what did she do to you?

Brie: do I have to?

Troy: Yes. Just lift up your shirt.

She lifted it up and revealed an all purple stomach.

Troy: and the back?

She turned around and Troy saw an all purple and blue back. This was definitely worse than before.

Troy: anything else?

She lifted up her jeans and her legs were full of bruises and she pulled up her sleeves to reveal a cut about 5 inches long on one arm, and the other was just bruised.

Troy: oh, come on let's get your arm cleaned up.

The cleaned it up and put a bandage on it before going back to his room.

Troy: You need to sleep. okay?

Brie: *nods*

Troy pulled the blankets over Brie in his bed and laid next to her. After 5 minutes both of them were asleep. Then Mrs. B walked in quietly.

Mrs B: Troy, Brie the police caught her. She's back in prison, but she can't get out now. okay?

When she got no response she knew they were sleeping. So she shut the door and let them sleep. They have had a long day.

Sorry it's so short, but I've been so busy with school. I just got back from a field trip to Great America. I'll do my best to have the next chapter up by next weekend!


	6. Chapter 6 coming soon! apololgy!

Hey!!

I'm really sry that I haven't updated...

been really busy w/ friend, school, babysitting jobs, etc.

and right now i'm in the middle of exams!!

I'm done on thursday and I will really try hard to finish 2-3 stories by saturday..

you guys deserve it for having to wait so long!

Again i'm really sorry!


	7. Chapter 6 A pool party to remember

Again...so sorry for not updating in so long!!!

So here it is....

*a few weeks later*

It had been a while since they had any trouble with Mrs. Montez. Life was a peace. School started next week and they were making sure they're last week of summer was the best week ever.

Troy: So, Brie, there's this pool party tomorrow that we do every year before school starts. You wanna come?

Brie: I don't know. I don't know anyone there

Troy: Chad will be there. Remember him?

Brie: You mean the guy with the huge hair??

Troy: *chuckles* yeah, him.

Brie: Sure. I guess so.

*Tomorrow at noon*

Troy: Come on Brie, we're gonna be late!

Brie: Since when do u care about being on time.

Troy: Since Ashley's having the pool party and she will kill me if we're late

Brie: *laughs* I'm sure your over-exaggerating.

Troy: I'm not kidding.

Brie: ok. Whatever you say

They got into Troy's car and took the 10 minute drive to Ashley's house. When they got there everyone was already on the patio eating snacks and hanging out.

Troy: Here we are, the best pool party of the summer.

Brie: Whoa, the pool is huge!

Ashley: Hey Troy! Your late!!

Troy: Oh dang it! Gotta run, be right back Brie. *takes off running*

Ashley: No! Come here!! I'm not gonna hurt you!! *chases after him*

Troy: Yes you are!

Ashley:; Then don't be late!

Troy: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. *stops, panting*

Ashley: Fine. Your safe this time, but only because you brought a friend. I don't wanna beat you up in front of her.

Troy: ok. *runs to Brie* Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved my life!! *hugs Brie*

Brie: *giggles* how?

Troy: Ashley's not gonna kill me

Brie: Well I'm glad I could help.

So they sat around on the patio eating snacks and talking for an hour or so.

Chad: Hey! Let's go in the pool! It's really hot out.

Everyone else: ok. Sure.

Everyone except for Brie gets in the pool.

Troy: Brie, aren't you coming in??

Brie: nope. I'm good right here.

Troy: Come on Brie. The water is nice. Please?

Brie: *nervous* ummm....no thanks

Troy: *climbs out of the pool* What's wrong Brie?

Brie: nothing.

Troy: seriously, Brie, what's wrong?

Brie: It's just...nevermind you'll think it's stupid.

Troy: No I won't. Come on, you know you can tell me anything.

Brie: With my mom being the way she was, I never learned how to swim.

Troy: It's ok.

Brie: No it's not...because now I can't go in the pool.

Troy: Yes you can. *gets in the pool* Get on my back.

Brie: ummm

Troy: It's okay. I'm not gonna drop you.

Brie: ok. *slowly climbs on Troy's back*

Troy: See your fine.

Brie: yeah. Thanks Troy.

Troy: anything for my little sister.

AN: they're relationship status is at the whole really close friends, brother/sister thing

After a while they got out of the pool, and just hung out talking and having some more snacks.

Taylor: Guys, this was the best pool party yet!

Chad: I totally agree! This is awesome!

Ashley: yeah, especially since Brie is here now too!

Brie: *blushes* thanks guys

Chad: and to celebrate your coming. *walks towards Brie* We have to do our tradition.

*pushes Brie into the pool*

Everyone but Troy starts laughing

Troy: ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?

Chad: What's wrong man??

Troy: SHE CAN'T SWIM!!!!

Troy jumps into the 12 ft. deep pool while Brie slowly sinks towards the bottom. He tries to grab her, but she is flinging and kicking her legs and arms everywhere. Her eyes are closed so can't see that it's Troy. Troy tries again and cannot grab her. Brie finally gives up and freezes like a statue. Troy grabs her by the waist and swims towards the surface. When he came back up Brie wasn't breathing.

Troy: Come on Brie, breathe!

Nothing

Troy pushes on her chest

Troy: Breathe Brie Breathe!!

Nothing.

Troy plugs her nose, and gives her mouth to mouth. After a few times, she starts coughing out water

Brie: *coughs out the rest of the water*

Troy: Thank goodness your ok! *pulls her into a hug*

Brie: *starts crying* I thought I was gonna drown. I was so scared!

Troy: It's ok. Your fine.

Brie: *rests her head on Troy's chest*

After a half an hour or so, Brie calmed down enough and was sitting with Troy on the couch.

Chad: Look, Gabi, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you couldn't swim.

Brie: It's okay. I'm fine.

Chad: Is there anything I can get you? I feel so bad!

Brie: Really, Chad, it's fine.

Chad: ok

Brie: *to Troy* Can we go home? I'm tired.

Troy: sure. *to everyone* Hey guys, we're gonna head out. See ya Monday.

Everyone: See ya...

Troy: *turns around* Ok Brie, you ready to g-

Brie had already fallen asleep on the couch.

Troy: whoa, you are tired.

Troy picked up Brie and carried her to the car, buckled her up, and drove home.


	8. Chapter 7 Hello, My name is

Hey! Sorry I couldn't get anymore stories out this past weekend!!

I was really busy!!

Here's the next one....

The next morning.

Troy and Brie were woken up to the sound of Mrs. Bolton walking around the room.

Mrs. B: oh, hey! Your up!

Troy: umm...yeah we are now.

Mrs. B: Well I have some news.

Brie: Good or bad?

Mrs. B: depends on how you take it.

Troy: Just tell us mom!

Mrs. B: Well the police station called and they recommended that since Brie's mom doesn't know where we live, but knows your name, that you two should legally change your names.

Brie and Troy: WHAT??!?!

Mrs. B: I know it's a surprise, but if she hears one of your names it could lead to finding out where we live.

Brie: I guess I'm cool with that. What about you Troy??

Troy: yeahh I guess it's cool, if it helps Brie I'm all for it.

Mrs. B: ok. Well we need to go to get them changed tomorrow so today you should think about what name you would like. Remember, this name will be your new name, so make sure you really like it.

Troy: ok. Mom

Brie: thanks Mrs. Bolton.

Mrs. B: your welcome hun, and I told you, call me Laura.

Brie: ok *laughs* thanks laura.

Mrs. B: your welcome, have fun deciding.

Brie: So Troy, what name are you thinking about?

Troy: No clue, I'm gonna look online for ideas.

Brie: me too, I have absolutely no idea.

They looked for an hour, and Troy looked and Brie and thought about what he could picture her as.

Troy: You look kinda like either a Leah, Carter, Emma, or a Jessica, but we could call you Jess.

Brie: hmm...I like Jessica.

Troy: Then do it. What about me??

Brie: I think you should do either Colin, Caleb, or Justin...

Troy: I like Caleb and Justin...

Brie: I think Justin fits you better

Troy: ok, then it's decided. Your now Jessica or Jess, and I'm Justin.

Brie: cool, Justin. Well I promised Ashley that we'd go shopping today so I got to go before I'm late.

Troy: ok. Just be careful, and make sure Ashley calls you by your new name today just in case.

Brie: ok, ok. I'll see ya later Justin. And don't worry, I'll be careful.

Troy: Just lookin out for ya sis. *laughs* see ya Jess.

Brie: See ya

Brie soon to be Jess got ready and waited for Ashley to pick her up. They drove to the mall and looked around.

Ashley: So what's up Gabi?

Brie: Shhh!

Ashley: What??

Brie: You have to call me by my new name. The police suggest that me and Troy legally change our names so that it's harder for my mom to find us.

Ashley: interesting. So what's your new name??

Brie: Jessica, but everyone can call me Jess or Jessi.

Ashely: That is cute!! What is Troy's??

Brie: His is Justin.

Ashley: That fits him. I always thought he looked like a Justin.

Brie: That's what I thought.

Ashley: So, Jess, where do you wanna go first??

Brie: How about American Eagle, they have some really cute new things.

Ashley: yeah I saw it in their magazine!

Brie/Jess and Ashley looked around the mall for 3 hours, getting lunch in between, and finally decided to go home.

Brie: *walks through the door* I'm home!

Troy: Hey Jess, get anything??

Brie: yeahh. What did you do all day??

Troy: I shot some hoops with Chad, and went for a swim.

Brie: nicee. Well, I'm hungry, do you wanna go get something?

Troy: sounds good. Where to?

Brie: Does Red Robin sound good??

Troy: yes! That sounds amazing!

Brie: *laughs* ok, it's decided, let's go!

Brie and Troy went to Red Robin, ate, talked, and had a good time. When they came home they saw two cop cars in their driveway with Mr. Bolton sitting on the front laws with his head in his hands. They quickly ran over to Mr. Bolton.

Troy: What's wrong??

Mr. B: Mrs. Montez was here, and she has your mom.


	9. Chapter 8 sort of: Bittersweet

Hey Guys!

I know I haven't updated it a SUPER long time…but I've been thinking.

There is like no one reading my story, and I don't feel like I'm writing it to its full potential…

):

In my free time, I've been writing another story, and I'll probably open another account and start over fresh.

When I finish my story, and decide to get a new account, I'll put that link on this account if anybody wants to read my new story. It might be a while because I have a lot planned for this new story.

I hope you understand, and don't hate me for it…

I'll keep up the chapter of my story I have so far, and you guys can come up with your own ending…that way everyone's happy. (:

Hope you forgive me, and read my new story when I get finished…

Thanks,

Vanessafan14


End file.
